oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Juvia Bloise
"I will be the one who will guard you sister, but one day, I will show how strong I am, and I can live on my own!" History Juvia Bloise is the youngest sister from the three of Bloise family. Only by one year younger, unlike Fortune, Juvia was more into reading books, but she always enjoyed the adventures and exploration that Fortune did, spending most of her childhood with her Sister, and grew close with her. Juvia was a natural with the bow, the first time she tried it, in fact, when ever she was bored, or read the books her mother could provide, she took the families hunting bow to go onto the forest and hunt the smaller critters, and being rather great with it, she knew what would be her weapon of choice once she grows up to travel alongside with her sister. After her sister went on to the world, Juvia the whole time.. was intrigued by the arcane power.. and she thought, why not combine her archery mastery and learn magical abilities to be something more than a standard archer. Fortunes Paladin guild, the guild that trained her, only gave pointers to the An'dorils mage guild, which accepted Juvia. Spending her saved up money while helping her mother in the stables, she managed to start somewhere. She became.. An eldritch archer. Now.. it is a matter of time, to prove herself if she can be as strong as her sister,and travel with her beloved sister where ever they can be. Appearance Slender, with silver white hair, just like her sister, Juvia is more agile than her sister. Trying to wear as light clothes as she can,so it doesn't tamper her movement. Always trying her best to look graceful, unlike her sister, Juvia thinks of her image more,and dresses appropriately, beingh thought by her mother of course. But for the most parts, Juvia keeps herself fit, as she wishes to be fast, and cunning during any encounter that she would stumble upon. Personality Unlike her sister, Fortune, Juvia is more of a shy person, but with strong mindset. When it comes to public places, if she's with her sister, she will cuddle up to her arm, or will try to be in close proximity of some one that she knows of,so she doesn't feel out and safe. She's an eager person to aid some one, but unlike her sister, her values of life are a bit..lax. During combat, she will be focusing on one thing. Survival of herself,however,if she is battling with some one she's in friends or close to, she will try her best to make sure, their partner survives, or makes through. Friends Fortune (middle sister, but calls her 'Big sis' or 'Sister' Juliette - Acquaintance (only met once) Ashelia - Acquaintance (only met once) Enemies < To be filled. Aspirations Become maybe one of the best arcane type archers, and hopefully become a faithful partner for her sister, to always look over her shoulder, and enjoy the world that is has to offer while she travels with her! Category:Player Characters